


The businessman and the fashion designer

by imanotaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is an ambitious young man and one day he meets a rich man, Levi Ackerman. They fall for each other and as you must know, love is a long trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeelllllooooo ERERI SHIPPERS! How are you doing is this beautiful morning/afternoon/night?  
> Ready for some fics? Let's go!  
> Sorry for the errors, I don't have a beta reader.

**Take me into your loving arms**

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

**Place your head on my beating heart**

**I'm thinking out loud**

**Maybe we found love right where we are**

 

EREN POV

The Wall Maria was a modest coffee shop.  It was small, but it was comfortable. Eren and Armin would go there often when they wanted some peace and wanted to talk. A friend of them, Historia, worked there. She recommend it to Armin and both loved it. Right now they were sitting at a booth drinking coffee.

“So, how is college going for you?” Armin asked, smiling. Eren is studying Fashion Design at Parsons, while Armin is in the MIT, studying Biological Engineering. Both loved what they were studying and they were very happy.

Meanwhile, a businessman came in Wall Maria. He had an undercut and steel grey eyes. Eren saw him come in and couldn’t stop staring. He was really pretty. And as Eren had a really good eye for brands, he noticed the Armani suit. The coat and pants were grey while the tie was black. It had a slim fit on the man and it suited him really well.

Armin cleared his throat, seeking attention. He turned around, seeing said man. He laughed so hard that everyone on Wall Maria was staring at him. Eren blushed, seeing the mysterious man look at him. He saw the man grin, making his heart flutter. Armin took a sip of his Mocha while Eren took out his sketch book to draw said man.

“C’mon, Eren. Let’s focus. How is Mikasa?” They had met at Pixies Elementary, when Eren’s parents adopted Mikasa. Her parents died on a car accident and Eren’s father, who knew the couple adopted their daughter. Since that moment, they all became inseparable friends. She was now on the police academy for the second year.

“As far as I know, she is in the top of her class. Obviously.” Eren chuckled. She always got straight “A’s” with no effort, and Eren was envious of that. Not in a bad way, he was just annoyed that he couldn’t get such good grades. He got three “A’s” in the end of last year and the rest were “B+” or “B’s”. And it was really good for a first year in college. Especially in that University, where class was hard as hell.

Eren doodled a model for his new idea of a suit. He would call it “The Mysterious Suit”, in honor of that man. Armin looked at the clock.

“Eren! I’m going to be late! Hurry up!”  Armin stood up, rushing to the exit. Eren followed him, with his sketch book in hand. But the bumped into someone, making his order spill all over the man. On top of that, his sketch book fell on the floor, his sheets getting ripped apart.

“I’m so sorry, sir! I didn’t see you! Are you okay?” Armin was holding his laughter so hard. «God dammit, Armin! It’s not time to laugh! » Eren thought, looking at the gentleman he bumped. «Oh no…» It was the mysterious man. And he was pissed. Eren blushed like a tomato. “I-I’m s-sorry sir!”

The man took a deep breath, cleaning with the tissues the waitress brought him. After a few moments, the suit wasn’t so drenched. He frowned.

“This was new… But I guess we can do anything about it now.” His deep voice made Eren shiver. It was so sexy to him. The man was an angel from Heaven. But a voice kicked Eren out of his void “Hey, brat. What’s your name?”

Eren was fast to answer, but he was a little bit nervous (as expected, when meeting an angel) “E-Eren Yeager, s-sir!...”

The man took a deep breath and remembered something. He looked into Eren’s eyes, making the teen shiver. His eyes were really pretty. “Are you the son of Grisha Yeager?”

« Father was had a lot of contacts in town. Maybe they met?...» Eren thought. “Y-yes, sir! He’s my father!”

He smiled and Eren could swear he heard him laugh. “Okay, you’re lucky. I think you’re really cute. I’m Levi Ackerman and this is my number.”

He gave Eren a card with his personal number. Armin had his mouth open, surprised. Eren was still blushing.

 

 

And the man left the coffee shop, with a grin on his face and Eren’s blushing face engraved in his memory.


	2. Levi in his best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days after meeting Eren, Levi needs to go to the Yeager's home. The sparkles fly and another couple meets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy you lovely people! How you doing?  
> The chapter 2 is up and running. I hope you enjoy it.  
> I own nothing!

**Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted**

**I fell right through the cracks**

**Now I'm trying to get back**

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Levi entered his mansion. His loved one was there, but this time with a different surname. He now was Eren Ackerman. Levi took of his blazer and tie, just staying with his plain white shirt. His loved one was in front of the stove, cooking dinner. Levi walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. Eren smiled and gave him a proper kiss.

"How was work today?" Eren said with his melodic voice. Levi brushed his undercut, sighing. He hugged Eren and rested his head on the boys shoulder, making Eren giggle. Levi really loved that boy. He was so lucky that Eren decided his grumpy ass was the best. I mean, Eren had a line of boys and girls waiting for him, but he decided to marry him. 

"I had so many meetings today, that it was a pain in the ass. Erwin had to be sick today, that asshole." The smell of Eren's strawberry shampoo always made him calm. Looking into his lover's eyes, Levi kissed the boy. His hands found the front of Eren's shirt and they decided to search the bare chest of his sexy husband.

"Ah... L-levi... T-the food.." Eren moaned, blushing. Levi lifted Eren and got up the stairs in the direction of the bedroom.

 

_BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP_  

 

Levi groaned, turning around to shut up the damn alarm clock. He was having such a good dream. «You creep, Levi. He's nineteen» Levi thought, standing up to wash up. Three days have passed since they met and Eren didn't say a word. Maybe he needed to wait a little bit more. Or maybe he was scared or shy. He was indeed cute. Thank God for the meeting he had today in the Yeager's home.

He got dressed ([Levi's clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=206017067)) and went downstairs to eat something. As he was eating his French toast, his Iphone buzzed. He had a new message from his new crush.

**Hi, mister Ackerman. It's Eren, from Wall Maria.**

Levi smiled. That boy was so precious to him, even if they only met this week. It was rare for him to smile at such small things, but it just felt right. But, to ruin everything, shitty four eyes called him:

"Hi, levi!!"

He clicked his tongue. He just wanted to talk to Eren for ten minutes, but no... That was impossible.

"Hello. What do you want?" his voice was lovely (oh the irony). He couldn't be too happy with this. 

"Erwin is coming with you to the Yeager's house." No! He wanted to see Eren being cute by himself. Maybe if he manipulated Erwin, he could back the fuck up. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure..."  He signed, bored. The conversation didn't last too long and as soon as he hanged up, he answered Eren.

**Hi, brat. How are you doing?**

«Nice, Levi. Acting cool. You ass.» He stood up, putting the plate in the sink. His house-keeper would wash it later. But now he had to do something. Go to the Yeager's house. He unlocked his Lexus ES 300h Sedan and sat on the drivers seat.

The drive was really fast. Fifteen minutes, tops. The Yeager's house was a really pleasant one. A two-story house with white wood and grey ceiling. It also had a garden with lots of flowers. It was a perfect house for a perfect boy.

In that moment, Erwin Smith arrived. He was Levi's business partner and was dressed to impress, like always ([Erwin's clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=206037865)). As they walked up to the door, Levi nocked. A few moments later, a blond boy open the door. «Oh no...» Levi thought. And, as he thought, Erwin was hard. Blond boy, big blue eyes and small stature; he's Erwin's perfect type.

"Hello, who are you?" In Erwin's mind he was saying something much dirtier. «Damn it, Erwin! You are an adult! Focus!» But he was adorable with his small clothes ([Armin's clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/armin_arlet/set?id=206023968)).

"Levi Ackerman. This is my business partner Erwin Smith" Levi introduced them. Erwin gulped, trying to stay calm in a see of cuteness.  "Can we speak to Grisha Yeager?" The boy smiled and excused himself before calling Grisha. Was he Eren's brother? They didn't even looked alike... But that doesn't matter, because that meant that Eren was home (Levi hoped). Some moments later, Eren's father, Grisha Yeager came to the door. With a warm smile, he opened the door to them, pointing to their living room. As they stepped in, Levi immediately spotted Eren, laying on his belly in a white couch. He smiled to him, watching the younger boy's face go red.

"This is my son Eren and this is his childhood friend Armin Arlet. He is like a son to me." Grisha said, pointing to the boys. Erwin could see Armin's eyes look at him. But Levi's attention was in another place. This time, in Eren's body. How could someone be so hot and cute at the same time?! And Eren was in his lazy Sunday clothes, so how could he be that hot ([Eren's clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/eren_yaeger/set?id=206023779))?!Grisha pointed to his office and the boys resumed their conversation.

Erwin and Levi tried their best to focus on the task ahead of them, but it was so hard to do it. They had two beauties right next to the office and they could hear them laugh from time to time. Some hours later, Levi and Erwin exited the office, exhausted. The three man had been discussing some financial alternatives that took too long. When they exited the room, a girl was there. As soon as she saw Grisha, she ran to give him a hug.

"Father! It's been so long!" She said, smiling. Levi could notice a bit of Eren's fashion sense in her too ([Mikasa's clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/mikasa_ackerman/set?id=206023679)). He knew that the Yeager's had adopted a girl, maybe that was her?...

But that didn't matter, because Levi had things to do. Like talking to Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything on this fc, just my name and idea. Stay yourselves and have a good day/ahternoon/night!!


End file.
